Heart's Call
by s-belmyne
Summary: Glorfindel denies his heart’s call with tragic consequences Warnings: AU, Movie based, Slash, main pair:GlorfindelHaldir. COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

A/N Warnings: Movie Canon, AU, Tragedy, Slash

Pairings: Glorfindel/Haldir, Elladan/Elrohir

* * *

Winter had descended upon Imladris and the surrounding mountains wore mantles of white and a low mist loitered in the depths of the valley. The north wind blew forcibly through the valley, chilling all in its path. The residents of this wintry vale were, for the most part ensconced in front of roaring fires, telling tales and singing songs to pass the time, till Spring would once more lift the valley from its icy slumber. 

In a small audience chamber, attached to the library sat two old friends in front of a vibrant fire. Glorfindel filled a pewter goblet with hot wine from a small cauldron and handed it to the raven-haired councilor before filling his own and sitting back down amongst the comfortable cushions on the divan.

"And what of your heart meldir (friend), have you not heard your heart's call."

Glorfindel sighed, "Aye, I have, it is, in keeping with your opinion of me' he cocked an eyebrow at Erestor, "utterly hopeless."

Erestor shifted into an interested pose.

"I do not think you hopeless meldir (friend), except perhaps in jest. Come, tell me the tale."

"There is naught to tell 'Tor, the March Warden does not return my favour."

Erestor raised a brow in surprise. "Is this the same March Warden that you called an 'arrogant pup?"

At a slight nod and a fond smile from his friend, Erestor laughed; "perhaps he found your words lacking?"

"Do not tease me 'Tor, I have little humour in this matter."

"I am sorry," Glorfindel looked unconvinced, "truly I am, tell me of your dealings with Haldir and I will mind my manners."

Glorfindel's expression turned wistful.

"Do you remember when orcs were encroaching upon the borders of Lothlórien in ever growing numbers, and I was sent to aid in what way I could?"

Erestor nodded, "We feared for your safety through that year, I should not forget it."

" 'twas then we met, and together we were charged with the creation of a strategy to rid the borders of the vermin, and to wipe out two orc camps that lay close to the North border.

We spent each day together, talking strategy, sparring, or simply walking amongst the mallorn, so much so that many would have cause to say that we had become inseparable."

Glorfindel paused, starring down into his goblet.

"We talked of other things too, all manner of things and every time we sat down and talked of our lives it felt to me like we were becoming closer. I felt a fluttering in my stomach when he was near and an urge to possess him, but it was not a physical pull, it was not lust I felt. Though I would call any elf a liar who dared to say he was less than fair. I am hard pressed to explain it, I have ne'er felt such before or since. There was a connection there," Glorfindel raised his eyes to look directly into Erestor's, "I could feel it."

"Did you not speak of it?"

"I could not, by some enchantment or some fool's fear, I could not speak, and if Haldir felt anything at all he did not speak of it or give me cause to hope. Yet still I felt the pull in my heart, it was relentless, ever present when he was near."

Erestor shifted into a more comfortable position, and rested his chin upon his hands, watching Glorfindel intently.

"Too soon was our task completed and executed. The orc camps we dealt with together, each with our own command. It was a distraction, so intent was I on keeping him safe; I nearly lost my head that day. Save for an arrow that flew straight and true, he was watching me, whether or no, for the same reason that I sought him out in the fray, I know not.

And so it came for me to leave the Golden Woods and I searched for him in vain for long hours, but he was nowhere to be found and those I spoke to, knew not where he had gone. The day grew late and I could tarry no longer, so without even a farewell I rode on. Drawing close to the city's gates I saw him upon the lower walkway, he stood stock still, his expression unreadable and I found myself unable to even raise my hand in parting, It felt to me that all the feelings that I had would burst out of me and I was stupefied by my own passions."

Glorfindel shook his head in bewilderment at his own actions.

"I rode on, and ne'er looked back. And as I passed the borders I felt such a wrench upon my heart that I thought I would expire right there, I felt such grief at my returning. Still for duty I silenced my desire to return to his side, and I rode on, and that is all."

Glorfindel took a sip of his wine and turned his insecure gaze to Erestor.

Erestor gazed back incredulously, "Tell me not that the tale ends there. The events you describe occurred fifteen years ago. Fin, tell me there is more!"

Glorfindel sighed, "On my return I sent a letter, I did not declare my feelings within it, but spoke as a friend, I was mindful of rejection and it would seem my fears well founded, for I ne'er received an answer." Glorfindel smiled slightly, "there ends my tale, I trust you are satisfied?"

"Hardly," Erestor scoffed, "No true friend of yours would be satisfied by such a tale. Are you certain that he received your missive?"

"Aye, I am quite certain, it went with Arwen, and she claims to have placed it in his hands herself, I believe her."

Erestor shook his head in an absent gesture, "Fifteen years have passed Fin, such repressed passion as you have described is Valar sent and worth fighting for, you should go to him, and wear no false airs and hide no truth. Fin you must do this ere you let this Valar sent opportunity go by."

"What would you have me do Erestor? Lay myself open to ridicule and perchance death once more? If I stoke the fire within me that burns for that delightfully arrogant pup, and I am no more to him than a youthful fancy, do not think that I will be able to halt it, it would consume me."

"So, for pride and for fear, you will do nothing!"

"I sent him a letter 'Tor! To me it is clear that my interest was not returned, and I will not pine over him, like a blushing maid barely past her majority."

* * *

Six Months later: 

Elrohir sat upon the floor in the library surrounded by crates of books carefully placing the books into relevant piles for distribution onto the library shelves. The sun streamed through the windows and most of the valley was at the Bruinen enjoying the start of the mid-summer festivities.

Elrohir was a study of concentration as he unpacked the crates, carefully dusting and cataloging each one before placing them in the relevant pile. His concentration was such that he did not hear his brother's approach; it was not until Elladan pounced upon him, causing the book to fly from his hand that he noticed his presence.

"Muindor (brother)! These tomes are rare and precious." He chastised. Elladan sat over his lap and laughed, showing no remorse at all.

"Come, let us go swimming it is too lovely a day to be locked away in the library, if you are not careful you will turn into Erestor." Elladan teased.

"Get off me, you orc!"

"Come swimming with me?" Elladan whispered into his brother's ear, "and I will give you cause to forget these dusty tomes, and give you time to clear away without my body upon yours."

"You are incorrigible! Off! Off! And I will think on it."

Elladan crawled off of his brother's lap, swinging his hips as he did so.

Elrohir groaned, "Oh very well, Muindor (brother), let me tidy here and then we can go."

Elladan grinned smugly.

Elrohir reached for the book that had flown from his hands at his brother's assault, and had landed open upon the floor. Noticing a piece of parchment had fallen from the small tome, he placed the book to one side and picked up what he assumed was a loose sheet from the book. His eyes widened in surprise at the words marked upon the parchment and he picked up the book to see which volume it was.

"What is it? You look utterly perplexed." Elladan said from across the room.

"I am, a letter addressed to Glorfindel fell out of this tome."

"See, isn't that lucky, if I had not disturbed you when I did that missive might never have been found."

Elrohir muttered something inaudible in reply, "I should get this to Glorfindel; I hope it is not important, these crates have been in the stores for a decade or so."

Elladan groaned; "does this mean no swimming?"

Elrohir laughed, "If you see this mess cleared I will be back and we can go."

" 'tis a deal!"

"I should not be long," Elrohir said as he disappeared out of the library.

* * *

Glorfindel sat in his office, pouring over the duty rosters for the coming months. He felt uneasy but could not explain it, things had been quiet enough on the borders, and there had been no injuries, serious or otherwise to worry him. But all day he had been unable to shake off the feeling of impending doom, and he was now double-checking the rosters to ensure that he had not left any patrol lacking in numbers or the opportunity for sleep. Nay, he decided, everything was as it should be. 

There was a knock upon the doorframe and a moment later Elrohir poked his head around the corner.

"Come in Elrohir, did you need me for something?"

Elrohir strolled into the office and stood awkwardly in front of the desk."

Glorfindel laughed, "I won't bite, and you are long passed the time when you were sent to me for punishment, why do you look so ill at ease?"

Elrohir smiled slightly and shifted from foot to foot. "I was unpacking the crates Grandmother sent us some fifteen years back, since they have sat in store for so long and I was bored."

"That is commendable, but I fail to see how this affects me."

"This," Elrohir held out the letter, "fell out from one of the tomes."

Glorfindel smiled in amusement at Elrohir's ramblings and nervousness, and took the letter from him.

"That was all I wanted." Elrohir turned on his heal and began to walk away.

Glorfindel sat staring at the letter in his hand, he did not know the writing but the seal could not be mistaken, he paled.

"Elrohir." When the younger elf turned back towards the desk he continued, "What book did you find this in?"

"Grandmother's copy of the tale of Beren and Lúthien, the one she had with her when she fled Doriath."

Glorfindel nodded, looking quite distracted, "You should get outside Glorfindel, you look pale."

"Thank you Elrohir," Glorfindel replied sarcastically.

"Do not fret, I am going." Elrohir stated laughingly before disappearing out of the door.

Glorfindel rose swiftly, and paced across the room till he could feel the soft, warm breeze from the window against his face. He tiredly wiped at his face and eyes, before glancing back to the desk. It was still there. He went to the basin on the table by the door and splashed water over his face; a glance confirmed it was still there, sitting boldly on his desk.

This is ridiculous! It is only a letter, he told himself.

Moving swiftly to the desk, he snatched up the letter and fled the room.

* * *

Once inside the safety of his chamber, with the door securely locked against intruders, Glorfindel fell onto his bed. He placed the letter reverently in front of him and lovingly ran his fingers over the seal, depicting three mallorn leaves; the Lórien brothers each wore such a ring. Taking a deep breath he broke the seal, his heart beating in his ears, and he read:  
_  
Dearest Glorfindel, _

Forgive me for the words you are about to read, it is not easy to keep these feelings in my heart without telling you about them and it is not easy to suffer because of them, as I did before I received your letter and the assurances of your regard.

I am a soldier not a scribe, so I would ask you to forgive my clumsy words. I have not put quill to parchment to express my hopes and fears in many long years, and I feel what I write now, more than any words I have written before.

In any case, you will read what I have to say, and I hope you will tell me how you feel in turn.

When you left Caras Galadhon, while we saw each other, but you did not say farewell and perhaps I will never see you again, this side of the sea. It wasn't easy to part like that. We had met, and talked, and every time we did it was as if we were becoming closer. I despair of myself and my heart for I have been thirsty for so long and when I found the water, I just saw it and couldn't drink, I stayed as I am, thirsty.

You are a noble and beautiful elf, I do not know how it is that I dare to write to you thus, and bare my heart. I still imagine your perfectly blue eyes, so full of warmth and meanings gazing upon me from across the table sometimes. Perhaps you think that foolish.

Glorfindel, I felt a deep connection between us. I couldn't reach to you while you were near, I couldn't articulate and I couldn't speak, but now I recognize what it is I feel, I would ask if you feel the same?

While I am in the bottom of this dark sea, I am waiting for an answer, but no reply has come and you have not returned, has hope ended before I have told you that I love you?

With all my heart

Haldir of Lórien

Glorfindel read the letter three times before the truth of it, and the consequences of its late arrival had sunk in and without delay he began to fill his saddlebags.

* * *

Elrond and Erestor were closeted away in Elrond's study discussing the details of some upcoming trade negotiations, when Glorfindel burst into the room, dressed in traveling garb. 

Elrond, startled by his seneschal abrupt entrance rose from his seat, thinking some emergency had arisen.

"Forgive me, My Lord, for the intrusion, but I must speak with you at once."

Erestor made to rise but Glorfindel shook his head, "Stay as you are 'Tor, I shall not be long and you know more of this matter than most."

Glorfindel turned back to Elrond, "My Lord I have a personal matter that I must attend to, I would ask for a leave of absence."

Elrond sat back down in his chair and observed his seneschal intently, "You have chosen a difficult time to consider leaving Imladris, with delegations from Mirkwood, The Havens and of course Lothlórien attending the mid-summer festivities I need you here."

"One moment?" Glorfindel said before turning to Erestor, he thrust the letter at him and said, "Please read this 'Tor, it was found by Elrohir today, in Lady Galadriel's copy of the tale of Beren and Lúthien, pay special attention to the date."

Erestor opened up the parchment he had been handed, and shrugged slightly at Elrond who was looking at him quizzically. Glorfindel turned back to the desk and to Elrond.

"I must insist, My Lord."

"Glorfindel, at any other time, I would be glad to grant your request, but I cannot grant it now. Can you at least tell me what it is, that has so inflamed your passion? It is not like you to make such a demand without forewarning."

"As I said it is a personal matter."

Neither Glorfindel nor Elrond noticed Erestor rise from his seat and come to stand at the side of the desk. He handed the folded parchment to Glorfindel, and turned to Elrond.

"Let him go, Lord Elrond." Erestor stated softly, his soft tone commanding their undivided attention.

"Have you both taken leave of your senses! Erestor, you know how much Glorfindel's skills will be needed over the coming months."

"Let him go, his second can handle any eventuality."

Elrond's brow furrowed, "Am I permitted to enquire how long you will be gone?"

"I do not know."

"How about where are you going? Is that a question you can answer?" Elrond's tone was clipped, his patience wearing thin.

"I will be heading to Lothlórien."

Elrond sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Let me see if I understand you correctly? You are intending to travel to Lothlórien, alone I presume? But you cannot tell me for what purpose, or for how long? Tell me why you think I should grant this request, especially considering, I have read your report" He lifted a pile of papers from the desk before continuing. "In your own hand you state that you consider it unwise to travel without at least an eight elf escort, and even then any journeys should not be taken without the utmost care and with sufficient forward planning. These are troubled times Glorfindel, you say so yourself."

Again Erestor's soft voice was heard, "Let him go, My Lord."

Elrond's glare met Erestor's concerned eyes and his resolve shattered. "I would not keep you here against you will, though it is against my better judgement that I let you go."

Glorfindel grinned, "Thank you my Lord, I will send word as soon as I am able." With these words Glorfindel made to leave.

"Not so fast Glorfindel!" He stopped in his tracks and turned towards Elrond once more.

"You will take that eight elf escort, that is a direct order. I will let you choose them. And if I should learn you have left without them, I will send a twenty elf escort to bring you back in whatever way they deem most appropriate, but I will recommend bound to your saddle. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly, My Lord, I will do as you request, and I thank you for your concern. Now if you would both excuse me I have an escort to conjure up." Glorfindel bowed and slipped out of the door.

Elrond leaned back in his chair with an exasperated sigh, "What on Arda was that about?"

Erestor moved back to his chair and sat. "I am not at liberty to divulge the circumstances, suffice to say, had you not given him leave to go, he would have gone without your leave."

Elrond's eyes widened slightly at that, "then I am grateful for your council, it would grieve me to lose his service and even more so to lose him to orcs, traveling un-escorted.

Erestor nodded, "My Lord I should like to see him off."

"My mind is now quite distracted, let us reconvene after the mid-day meal."

Erestor nodded and their meeting drew to a close.

* * *

Erestor stopped at the main door and looked out over the courtyard and at the assembled elves there. He noted that Asfaloth was already ready to go and mused that the horse had probably been packed, even before Glorfindel had interrupted their meeting. 

The assembled elves consisted of three hardened warrior, close friends to Elrond's seneschal and Erestor hoped for his friend's sake that they knew of his purpose and would be able to offer the support that would be needed. The remaining five were relative novices, all bowmen, they moved with an air of excitement, and pride at being chosen, and he thought, some curiosity.

Glorfindel was aiding in the readying of the horses, as one was finished, he moved swiftly onto the next, in the hopes, no doubt, of hurrying their departure. When at last the horses was readied, Glorfindel issued an order to prepare to depart, and noticing Erestor loitering by the stairs he came to stand before him.

"Thank you for your assistance in there meldir (friend)"

Erestor gave a slight smile, " 'twas my duty as your friend to advise thus, for we both know that you would not have heeded an order to stay."

Glorfindel smiled, "You are far too wise, and I am grateful for it, I shall miss you."

Erestor laughed, "Nay you will not! And that is to be expected, come back to us when you can, bring Haldir with you."

Glorfindel sighed, "After all this time, I fear he will not want me."

"There is but one way to find out, get yourself gone."

Erestor made shooing motions with his hands, and Glorfindel laughed sweeping the councilor into a hug and planting a kiss to his brow. Releasing the advisor, he turned to see his escort mounted and ready to depart. He bowed slightly to Erestor before strolling purposefully across the courtyard and mounting in one easy movement.

As Glorfindel led the company out of the courtyard he spied Elrond standing upon one of the upper balconies, he placed his hand to his heart and inclined his head as Elrond raised his hand in parting.

Glorfindel led the escort out of the valley and Elrond remained upon the balcony till the company moved out of sight, and he wondered if he would ever see his friend again.

* * *

Five days later found the company of Imladris elves approaching the borders to Lothlórien. It had not been a leisurely journey and the orcs that had dared to cross their paths had been culled swiftly. They rode two abreast with Glorfindel and Dînnen, the escort leader and Glorfindel's closest friend present, at the fore. 

They had not traveled far into the woods before the Lórien elves made themselves known with drawn bows. As the usual pleasantries and greetings were observed, an enraged "You!" was sounded from the Lórien ranks and in the blink of an eye Glorfindel had been dragged forcibly off of his horse under a tirade of insults from the Lórien elf.

As soon as the Lórien elf had appeared, Dînnen had placed his hand upon the hilt of his sword, signifying that the escort elves should arm themselves. Before Glorfindel had hit the ground, five bows were aimed at the attacking elf and three swords were ready to be drawn. And such was the shock at the proceedings that nobody moved so much as a muscle, save for the pale haired elf that still held Glorfindel against the ground, his knee upon his chest to restrain him.

"Rúmil! Nay!" a second voice sounded and a moment later, another elf moving with all the speed he could muster appeared from the woods. This second elf moved forward without paying any mind to the drawn weapons on both sides. He forcibly dragged the Lórien elf off of the Imladris elf and dragged him further away when Rúmil attempted to kick at the golden haired elf.

"Ride on," said the second elf, "but know that we will have words upon the end of my patrol."

Glorfindel, who had risen and was now dusting himself off, raised his eyes to meet the elf's cold gaze and said, "At your convenience, Orophin." He inclined his head and mounted.

With a nod from the lead border guard the Imladris party moved on.

Dînnen looked at Glorfindel before saying casually, "His kin are well enamoured of you I see. I think we might be staying for a time." His words were accompanied by a teasing grin, which withered at Glorfindel's answering glare.

They rode on in silence.

* * *

Glorfindel and his escort rode into the courtyard of Caras Galadhon and after bringing the horses to a stand dismounted. 

"He is not here."

Dînnen looked up at the elf Lord's words and replied, "Did you think he would greet you? He may not know you are here yet?"

"You misunderstand me, he is not in Lothlórien."

At Dînnen's questioning look he continued with a shrug, "I do not feel his presence here."

Their hushed conversation was cut short by the arrival at their side of an elf dressed in the manner of the Lord and Lady's personal servants.

He spoke, "My Lord and Lady bid you welcome to Caras Galadhon Lord Glorfindel. Your escort's accommodation has been arranged, if they would follow my fellow. "The elf motioned to a similarly dressed elf and Dînnen nodded his thanks. Turning back to address Glorfindel the servant continued, "My Lady has had chambers prepared for you in their talan, and a bath stands prepared, when you are ready."

Glorfindel retrieved his saddlebags and nodded his thanks to the stable hand that led Asfaloth away, before turning back to the elf.

"Your Lady has been expecting us? How is that possible, we did not send word of our coming."

The young elf shrugged and smiled proudly, "My Lady sees many things."

Glorfindel returned his smile, "Thank you, and please, lead on."

* * *

Now clean, and dressed in his finest tunic, leggings and boots, Glorfindel left his chambers to see what news he could garner. 

"Ah, Glorfindel!"

Glorfindel whirled about, coming face to face with Lord Celeborn, "You are most welcome, come," Celeborn gestured to the open door to his study.

For just a moment Glorfindel looked torn, but his manners got the better of him and he entered Celeborn's study.

Shutting the door behind him Celeborn gestured for Glorfindel to take a seat. Handing the now seated elf a goblet of wine he sat across from him, deliberately not taking the seat behind the desk, which would lie as a barrier between them.

"My wife far-spoke with Elrond, some days ago, he was worried about you. What brings you to my realm Lord Glorfindel?"

Reasoning that Celeborn would know soon enough, he answered, "a matter of the heart My Lord."

"Ah, I see," Celeborn smiled a hint of sadness in his eyes, "I fear your journey may have been wasted, he is not here."

"I know."

"You know?" Celeborn paused, "Your love for him must be true if you can miss his presence, and know by your heart's call alone, perhaps though you were informed of his mission?"

"I was not, tell me where he is? And I will leave you in peace."

"It is not so simple Glorfindel, where he has gone you cannot follow. In any event, not at the present time"

Glorfindel's gaze hardened, "Explain."

"The fellowship has reached Rohan, and a great battle is to be fought there, do you not know this?"

"Aye, I know this, but I do not see its relevance in our current discussion."

"Do you not?"

Glorfindel abandoned his wine, rose, and began pacing the floor in an agitated manner, "You sent him?" His eyes bored into Celeborn's accusingly, "Tell me you sent with him the greatest army ever seen in elven history?"

"I did not send him, none of them were ordered to go, each and every one volunteered for the task."

Glorfindel closed his eyes in worry for a moment before meeting the Elf Lord's gaze once more, "How many did you send?"

"Five Hundred." Celeborn lowered his gaze, unable to look the golden haired elf in the eye.

All was silent for a time, eerily so.

"You have sent them to their deaths!" Glorfindel's voice was bitter in tone and possessed an accusing edge.

It was then that the full horror of the situation hit him, Denied any answer to still his aching heart, the love of his heart had volunteered for a command that would lead him to death, it was no wonder his brother reviled him. Such foolishness, a plague on my pride, Glorfindel's thoughts cursed himself and his actions.

"I am leaving! I will do what I can." Glorfindel swept out of the room.

"Guards! Stop him!" Celeborn's bellowing voice sounded throughout the talan and was instantly obeyed.

The first two guards that attempted to stop the golden haired elf were efficiently knocked unconscious and proved no hindrance to his escape. A tackle from behind knocked him to the floor and it took a further five to subdue the flailing elf.

Once the futility of his struggles had sunk in and his exhaustion after a week's hard travel had overcome him, Glorfindel lay defeated, sobbing upon the floor.

Celeborn watched from the doorway, concern marked upon his face as his wife went to the fallen elf, dismissing the guards with a wave of her hand. She sat upon the floor and drew the weeping elf into her arms, to offer what comfort she could.

Glorfindel was so lost in his haze of grief and frustration, that he was unaware of his surroundings, someone was holding him, and for that he was grateful, he could not grasp the meaning of the words being softly spoken into his hair, but they comforted him nonetheless. The world had fallen away from him and he was lost to all but the pain in his gut and his heart.

Galadriel raised her sad eyes to meet her husband's, "he has fallen into dreams."

Celeborn nodded and stepped forward to lift the fallen elf off of the floor.

* * *

When awareness reclaimed him, he was lying upon the bed in his assigned chamber, someone close by was singing an ancient lullaby, one he had not heard sung, since his youth. 

The song ended. "Welcome back," the melodious voice said.

He raised his head to see the Lady Galadriel sitting by the window, the summer sun, affording her a magical glow.

"My Lady, I, er" Glorfindel shook his head, "forgive me, I have no words."

"Is it to be wondered at, at such a time?"

"My Lady, your guardians, I would beg your pardon."

Galadriel waved off his comment, "they will be well, 'tis not my guardians that concern me."

Glorfindel sighed, "You should let me go."

Galadriel's eyes hardened and she rose from her seat, "To what end, would you have us send you to your death! You know better than I the futility of such a venture, or would you have me cast you out for your dealings with my March Warden! I will not deny that such a thought has crossed my mind, you used him ill!"

"I did not do so with malice or forethought."

"Did you not!" Galadriel sighed, defeated, "Nay, I know you did not, but by the Valar, you are foolish to deny your heart so long. And there are none that can shield you from the consequences of that act."

Glorfindel lowered his eyes; "There is no hope then?"

Galadriel looked at him directly then averted her gaze. Glorfindel knew her answer.

"Then I shall fade, or sail, and if neither of those options stand open to me, I shall fall upon my sword."

"You will do no such thing!" Glorfindel looked tiredly towards the open door where Celeborn stood.

Celeborn crossed the room and wrapped an arm about his wife's lithe form, before addressing Glorfindel once more.

"Of these three option, only one is open to you, as you well know, upon the Valar's own command, you cannot fade, this we know."

Glorfindel looked surprised that they were aware of this, Celeborn looked thoughtful. "You could fall upon your sword, but the loss of honour would cause you to be half the elf you once were, I believe My March Warden deserves better than that."

Galadriel extricated herself from her husband's embrace and crossed the room to kneel by the bed, taking Glorfindel's hands in her own.

"He will be waiting upon the shore when our ship crosses the sea, he will believe that he has come to welcome his Lady," Galadriel smiled, a twinkle in her eye, "You and I, we shall know better."

* * *

A/N This is the end of the original story, I posted it to my Live Journal on Valentine's Day, and was persuaded to write an alternative (happy) ending for this story. If you would like to see this alternative ending go to chapter 2, However please note that I've taken some liberties here with canon (obviously :o) 


	2. Alternative Ending

"He will be waiting upon the shore when our ship crosses the sea, he will believe that he has come to welcome his Lady," Galadriel smiled, a twinkle in her eye, "You and I, we shall know better."

* * *

Glorfindel rose from the seat overlooking the market place, Elves were going about their daily business and it all seemed too ordinary to Glorfindel in his grief stricken haze.

His body, still ached from the beating he had allowed Rúmil to bestow upon him, he had felt it deserved. But after Rúmil's anger had fled from him, he was able to listen to Glorfindel's words and their 'sparring' had ended with them comforting each other, two elves clinging desperately to some semblance of hope. Orophin had been altogether more taciturn and reasonable, though he clearly felt his grief keenly; he was not so prone to anger.

Glorfindel was lost, what was he to do now? Continue on as if nothing had occurred? Return to his Lord and claim that all was well? How could he do this? This said, he knew that the Lord and Lady were correct; he would sail with his Lord and would not succumb to grief or to suicide.

He sighed and sat on his bed, his heart heavy.

He heard the commotion, but no part of him was curious about the reason for it.

Thus he rose startled when the Lady Galadriel came running into his room. She stopped just passed him and turned, her face bright and joyful.

"They have returned!"

Glorfindel looked at her perplexed.

Galadriel attempted to pull Glorfindel into a dance pose, to have him dance her across the floor, but he just stood unmoving. So she removed her hands dancing alone across the floor.

"They have returned, each and every one of them."

At last her words seemed to make it through his fogged thoughts, and he looked at her with hope, the first that Galadriel had seen since his arrival, "Haldir?"

Galadriel laughed, "Aye Haldir and Idrenir, and Culannûn, and Lothluin, and Lingaer…" on and on went the list, Glorfindel suspected that the Lady had indeed named every single elf that had left for Rohan. "They are all returned, I shall throw a great feast in their honour, I must hurry."

With these words Galadriel swept out of the room.

Glorfindel stood motionless in the centre of his room, profoundly shocked by the news; it was inconceivable, wasn't it?

He moved to the wash stand and splashed water over his face, looking up he caught his reflection in the mirror, so long had passed since he had truly seen his reflection, and now he did, he despaired, he looked dreadful, grief stricken and callow.

He straightened his clothing and resolved to find out if the news was true or some cruel trick. Thus decided, he left the room.

The talan was in chaos, elves moving every which way, he caught a glimpse of the Lady, arms flailing and servants scurrying at her words. It almost made him smile, almost.

The activity in the talan was quick to dizzy him, and he made his way out of the main entrance. Set in no task, yet hurrying just the same he found himself in the direct path of an elf, their collision brought them both to the ground.

The pale haired elf cursed, "I apologise, I am most distracted, and my errand most urgent."

"Rúmil?" Glorfindel asked, recognising the felled elf at last.

The young elf looked up, "Ah, Glorfindel, I was on my way to you, it seems I have found you." The elf laughed, Glorfindel was sure it was the first time since he had arrived that he had heard the sound.

"Rúmil is it true? Is what they say true?" Glorfindel looked at him in silent plea.

Again the pale haired elf laughed, "Aye and Aye, it is true, They were spied from the borders, returning, they counted all present, a guardian was sent upon horseback to the city with the news, they shall arrive tomorrow at their current pace.

Glorfindel stared at Rúmil dumbfounded and then wiping his face burst into tears.

Rúmil laughed and drew Glorfindel into his arms.

"And so it is your turn, I believe Orophin is still weeping in the arms of some hapless maid, but I have had my release, come cry your fill, show your relief."

* * *

The Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood stood in the courtyard. Around them their guardians stood in honour dress, and the servants of the house carried baskets of mallorn blossom to adorn the returning throng.

Glorfindel stood, a nervous wreck, in his finest clothes, flanked by Rúmil and Orophin. Rúmil was quick to tease that they stood so, so as to ensure that he could not escape, he was, the younger brother stated, under indefinite arrest.

Glorfindel smiled at that, there was actually, if he were true to himself, no place he would rather be at this moment, save for locked within his beloved's embrace.

The trumpets sounded, a joyful sound to all those awaiting their kin. The Lórien company entered through the gates, five abreast, with Haldir marching proudly at the fore.

There was silence as Celeborn bid them welcome to their homes, and after he had spoken, Lady Galadriel moved forward, pinning a mallorn blossom upon Haldir's cloak, she kissed his brow and bid him come forward and greet his kin.

The waiting Lórien brothers threw propriety to the winds and ran forward embracing the weary elf, Glorfindel stayed back, he had no rights to a part of this greeting.

The Lórien brothers informal greeting gave rise to other families waiting to welcome their loved ones home, and soon the brothers three had disappeared from Glorfindel's sight.

He felt Galadriel's hand upon the small of his back, and looked at her quizzically, "He senses your presence, he will come for you."

Even as the words passed her lips, the crowds parted and Haldir strolled forth out of the throng, he looked tired.

Haldir did not stop his advance, until he stood within a pace of Glorfindel, and they regarded each other for a moment in silence.

"Are you come for me at last?" Haldir asked.

Glorfindel could find no words, and feeling the pressure from the hand still at his back he stepped forward, closing the distance between them. His hand slipped through the silken hair to rest at the base of Haldir's head, and gently he brought their lips together. Their kiss was born of love, and their fervour was born of trials and time.

Breaking apart, Haldir blushed to be caught in such an intimate gesture by his Lord and Lady, though neither seemed overly concerned. His eyes sought out Glorfindel's.

"Let us not be parted again?"

Glorfindel nodded, "never again, this I swear."


End file.
